Save My Disney Character X
SMDC X Save My Disney Character X '''was the tenth contest in the SMDC series. Early 2019 was the time period, wrapping up at the end of April. In what might be the closest finals in the history of SMDC, Nick Wilde edged out Simba '''33-32 Results 1. Nick Wilde 2. Simba 3. Winnie the Pooh 4. Darkwing Duck 5. Fa Mulan 6. Remy 7. Captain Jack Sparrow 8. Shere Khan 9. Lotso-Huggin' Bear 10. Dug 11. Belle 12. Megara 13. Robin Hood 14. Judy Hopps 15. Tinker Bell 16. Donald Duck 17. Baloo 18. Eilonwy 19. Jack Skellington 20. Rex 21. Elsa 22. Jasmine 23. John Silver 24. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz 25. Liver Lips 26. Cassim 27. Mittens 28. Piglet 29. Lampwick 30. Mr. Dark 31. Bear in a Tutu 31. James P. "Sulley" Sullivan 33. Gadget Hackwrench 33. Mickey Mouse 35. Alice 35. Judge Claude Frollo 37. Basil 37. Tigger 39. Davy Jones 39. Elizabeth Swann 41. Little John 41. Sergeant Tibbs 43. Bolt 43. Rapunzel 45. Flower 45. Roo 47. Cruella de Vil 47. Mrs. Aylwood 49. Scar 49. Sebastian 51. Jose Carioca 51. Panchito Pistoles 53. Flynn Rider 53. Miguel Rivera 55. Genie 55. Rabbit 57. Bagheera 57. Tod 59. Bongo 59. Lumiere 61. Macbeth 61. Nani Pelekai 63. Ariel 63. Lefou 65. Baymax 65. Moana 67. Captain Hector Barbossa 67. Gaston 69. The Beast 69. Tiana 71. Woody 71. Wreck-It Ralph 73. Cave of Wonders 73. Eeyore 75. Flintheart Glomgold 75. Goofy 77. Syndrome 77. Vanellope von Schweetz 79. Figaro 79. Tamina 81. Lady 81. Ludwig von Drake 83. Kanga 83. Nala 85. Bambi 85. Hermes 87. Dash Parr 87. Violet Parr 89. Carl Fredericksen 89. EVE 91. Goliath 91. Mr. Incredible 93. Chernabog 93. Hades 95. Jane Porter 95. Jock 97. Gyro Gearloose 97. Shadow 99. Anna 99. Kronk 101. Fagin 101. Kirby 103. Stitch 103. Tarzan 105. Dipper Pines 105. Iago 107. Pongo 107. Ursula 109. Miss Bianca 109. Shego 111. David Xanatos 111. Scrooge McDuck 113. Coco 113. Thumper 115. Captain Hook 115. Owl 117. Perry the Platypus 117. Meeko 119. Christopher Robin 119. Emperor Zurg 121. Lilo Pelekai 121. Webby Vanderquack 123. Dr. Facilier 123. Ratigan 125. Aladdin 125. Mufasa 127. Coach Gordon Bombay 127. Merlin 129. Gizmoduck 129. Mabel Pines 131. Peter Pan 131. Yzma 133. Jasper 133. WALL•E 135. Maui 135. Maximus 137. Maleficent 137. Olaf 139. Prince John 139. Star Butterfly 141. Dodger 141. Kaa 143. Max Goof 143. Pluto 145. James Norrington 145. Kenai 147. Elisa Maza 147. Zazu 149. Paige 149. Riku --- 151. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 151. The Phantom Blot 153. Negaduck 153. Will Turner 155. Dawn Bellwether 155. Joy 157. Mother Gothel 157. Naveen 159. Abu 159. Pocahontas 161. Gurgi 161. Horace 163. Dory 163. Sadness 165. Launchpad McQuack 165. Merida 167. Jafar 167. Sora 169. Archimedes 169. Roger Radcliffe --- 171. Fear 171. Tamatoa 173. Anton Ego 173. Sassy 175. Grandmother Willow 175. Hercules 177. Aqua 177. Rafiki 179. Héctor Rivera 179. King Triton 181. Pete (Classics) 181. Snow White 183. Sven 183. Uku 185. Frozone 185. Mr. Shark 187. Buzz Lightyear 187. Sa'luk 189. Bernard 189. Roxas 191. Chip 191. Flash 193. Cory Baxter 193. Fix-It Felix Jr. 195. Hudson 195. Sally 197. Giselle 197. Gramma Tala 199. Hank 199. Pegasus Neat Tidbits *Following his 3rd place debut the year before, Nick is the first character to win before being eligible for stats. *The Bear Bros added a bit of a controversy to the contest, being able to support 2 bears, Winnie the Pooh and Lotso-Huggin' Bear, to the top 10 and Winnie reaching all the way to 3rd. Many a talk took place with the ramifications of future contest dealings and alliances. *There was also a bit of a controversy when a surprise elimination of Fa Mulan happened in the top 5, some seeing it as a pure strategy elimination.